the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Rocking Horse Creek"
About '''"Rocking Horse Creek" '''is the fifth tale in the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of the Nosleep Podcast. In it, a boy accidentally causes hi brother's death. Written by C.K. Walker, it has a runtime of 29:20 and was performed by Rock Manor. It is the 457th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A boy and his older brother Teddy leave their parents' late-night Christmas party along with their cousins Mike and Jeff to go sledding. However, the three older boys quickly decide to visit Rocking Horse Creek instead for a game of ricochet dare, in which each person playing must complete successive dares that increases in danger until someone backs out. The creek is named as such because a large rocking horse sits abandoned on the opposite bank. The boy is dared to take three steps onto the ice that covers the river, which he does. The four then continue their game until it comes the boy again. Jeff dares him to run across the ice and back. The boy tries to say this isn't fair because technically it's two dares, but the other three laugh at him. Determined to show his bravery, he runs across and announces that he dares Teddy to swing from a rope that hangs from a tree by the river to the opposite bank. Having seen him do this countless times during the summer, the boy moves over to allow him room. Teddy gets on the rope and starts to swing across. However, the branch suddenly breaks and he falls, crashing through the ice into the raging river below. The three others rush over and begin searching in the water, but gradually lose hope. On the walk home, Jeff and Mike form a plan where they will say that Teddy left early walking through the woods on the opposite side of the road and look surprised when they find out he hasn't returned. They scare the boy into not telling the truth by saying that he will go to jail for killing his brother. The adults fall for the story and a search party is called. The police manage to search the woods on the wrong side of the road and prepare to check Rocking Horse Creek and the trees beside it when a blizzard hits, hindering the investigation. A month later, the snow finally melts and the search is called off. The boy stumbles through the next decade, feeling guilty for Teddy's death and struggling in school. However, his parents continue to support and love him. After talking with some friends, the boy gradually accepts that the incident wasn't his fault. He returns to his hometown for Mike's wedding and mentions the accident at the creek to him, but he says he doesn't know what he's talking about. Jeff fails to show up because he is addicted to heroin. The boy goes for a walk by Rocking Horse Creek and discovers both the rope and Teddy's sled buried in the dirt by the river. Walking a few minutes into the trees, he stumbles across Teddy's corpse. He realizes with horror that he survived the fall into the creek before crawling out and freezing to death into the woods. He could have been saved if the three had told the truth. Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:C.K. Walker Category:Rock Manor